


The star

by Marium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Closeted Dean, Dean daydreams, Gay Panic, M/M, Porn star Benny, Second chapter's NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marium/pseuds/Marium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is deep in the closet and it’ll be a long time until he reaches the door and gets out. Luckily for him, his illegally hot and charming new neighbor, who is literally out of Dean’s fantasies, is more than happy to help speed the process up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester wasn’t ashamed of his sexuality. At all.

He definitely wasn’t in the closet. If anyone asked him directly, he’d have no problem admitting that yes, he fancied guys too. But if no one asked, well, he wasn’t one to draw unnecessary attention to himself, they’d find out someday. It wasn’t his fault that people seemed to assume that after years and years of showing interest only in women he couldn’t be bisexual.

…Who did he think he was fooling? Not himself, that’s who. Not only was he deeply inside the closet, cowering in a corner, but he was also hidden behind three rows of thick winter coats and pointing a gun at the door in case  someone tried to open it. Three months had passed since he admitted it to himself and he still hadn’t been able to force himself to do something about it. Until now, all he had done was forgetting what socializing was and watch unhealthy amounts of gay porn.

Not that the porn was bad, of course. It wasn’t the real deal, but it was enough to make do. Thanks to it Dean had gotten a pretty clear idea of the kind of man that he would like to pin him against the wall and fuck him senseless.

A particularly nice specimen was a certain Vic Carboneau, one of the hottest guys in that little, merry world that was gay porn. Average height, but strong and burly; thick muscled arms, firm abdomen with only a little bit of fat, dark blond hair and beard, breathtakingly blue eyes, and last but not least a voice and accent that made shivers run down his spine (even if it was only to say ‘fuck yeah’ and similarly porny things).

Dean had watched all of his scenes (which were too few, in his humble opinion) at least eight times each, and he was starting to worry that his preference for him was starting to become unhealthy. Fortunately, Vic kept all of his personal information, including his real name, strictly secret, so even if Dean wanted to become a creep and stalk the guy online he couldn’t (but he didn’t want to, let’s make that clear).

He should get over it. He was never going to meet the guy, so, as Sam usually told him, he should start to separate life and porn, and maybe try to get out of that heavily protected closet. A real man would be better than one on a screen.

OK, first step, get his social life back. He might go say hello to the guy moving into the next door flat, Benny Lafitte. Actually, he hadn’t even noticed there was someone moving in, and Sam told him when he had (not at all) subtly implied he should speak to people again when he had visited him an hour earlier.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, checking that he didn’t look too much like a hermit. Then he walked out of the door towards the one to the left. It was open and there were still a few boxes out. He knocked on the doorframe.

“Who’s it?” Asked a muffled voice from inside the house.

“I’m your new neighbor. Thought I might introduce myself and help you with the remaining boxes.”

He heard steps coming to the door. A figure appeared and Dean drew in a sharp breath. The man offered his hand.

“Thank you, chief. You’re the first one to offer any help. ‘m Benny, by the way. What’s your name?”

Dean remembered after a few seconds that social interaction usually required answering questions and shaking offered hands. He returned to reality and took the hand. If the guy noticed that his grip was a bit too tight or his smile a tad too nervous, he didn’t mention it.

“Dean Winchester. A pleasure.”

Benny smiled at him, and Dean screamed internally (from excitement or panic, he didn’t know). Because Benny Lafitte was none other than Vic Carboneau.

_“Hi! I’m your new neighbor. It’s very nice of you to help me move in, anything I can do to thank you? ‘Anything’.”_

Dean. Focus. Reality. Porn.

Damn.

 

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

 

Dean knocked on the door. After a few moments it opened, revealing the damn good looking owner of the house, who was wearing that disarming smile which widened when he saw who it was.

“Hey chief! What can I do for ya?”

_‘Well in first place stop calling me ‘chief’ because it’s giving me inappropriate thoughts and I really don’t want a boner right now.’_

_“Chief,” Vic sais in a low voice “please tell me what you want for me. I want to please you, it’s all I am good for.”_

Dean opened his mouth, closed it. What could he say? ‘We spent about twenty minutes together two days ago and I was wondering if I could get in your bed so you can show me a world of pleasure and lust’? Of course not. Why was he even here? It wasn’t like he _really_ wanted to get involved with a porn actor. He should say something before he started thinking Dean was stupid.

Luckily for him, Benny unwittingly rescued him. “I didn’t get the chance to thank you for helping me the other day. Wanna come in and have lunch with me? I’m cooking right now, been told I’m not too horrible a cook.”

_You need help with the food? Oh, your shirt got stained, let me help you get it off-_

DEAN. FOCUS.

“Of course” he answered nodding quickly.

Benny went back into the house, motioning Dean to follow him. The house was nice, not too much furniture but not empty looking. Benny told him to sit on the couch and get comfortable while he finished cooking and disappeared into another room.

After a few minutes of sitting awkwardly, Benny came back and told him food was ready. On the table waiting for Dean was some kind of soup he had never seen. He sat in front of Benny, who indicated him to start eating.

“It… It’s quite good, actually” Dean commented, earning a wide smile from the other man. Dean melted on the inside.

“So, what was it you wanted?” Benny asked after a few minutes of eating.

Thankfully, those minutes earlier had given Dean the time to make something up. “Well, you just moved in, so I was wondering if maybe you needed any kind of help. Whatever you need, you just need to ask me.”

The other’s smile widened (it seemed like that happy, breathtaking, non-sexual-smile was his default expression, and it was even more gorgeous than his other one.)

“Well thank you. You needn’t about that, not new to this city. But I might take that offer up anyway, you seem like a nice guy, would like to spend time with ya.”

Dean nodded as he screamed at himself that it was meant as a friendly thing and that he should remember he _wasn’t_ looking for anything with the guy.

They kept talking through and after finishing eating. To Dean’s surprise, it wasn’t (too) hard to act like he wasn’t thinking about all the times he had seen him stick his dick into another guy’s asshole and to focus on what a great dude he was on the metaphorical sense too. Eventually, it was time to go back into his own apartment.

“Hey, I was thinking that lunch was too much compensation for barely twenty minutes helping you. Would you like to come over for dinner later? Not too horrible cook myself” he asked when he was about to go.

Benny nodded immediately.  “Sure thing.”

With that, Dean left. As soon as he was in safe terrain, he reflected for a moment if he should go take a cold shower or go to the computer and see his favorite of Vic’s videos. He chose the latter, and when he was done, proceeded with the former.

Once he was finally relaxed and thinking on who would be at his home that night didn’t make his blood go south, he checked the time. He had around five hours before Benny came. After seeing what he had in the fridge, he cursed himself for acting like a teenager girl with a crush and went to the shop, wondering what was the best he could do.

 

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

 

“That was delicious. Your food’s always fantastic” Benny said satisfied after finishing the food, patting his stomach.

“Of course it is” answered Dean cockily. He decided not to mention that he made each food a minimum of four times to make sure it was perfect and impress Benny.

This had become a routine: Every two days for the week and a half they had known each other Dean would have lunch with Benny and the reverse with dinner, and the days in between they usually hanged out. As a result, the hot bear that was his neighbor had monopolized his social life. The only complain he had was that he feared he might have a heart attack every time Benny did something that reminded Dean of a particular scene of his videos as Vic. Obviously, Benny didn’t know Dean knew about those.

Dean put the dirty dishes in the sink while Benny went to the fridge where he got two beers. He went to the living room and sat on the couch, handing Dean one of the beers when he came and sat beside him.

For a couple of minutes, they sat there silently, drinking. Dean gathered his courage. He took a deep breath and asked. “Benny, what do you do for a living?” He looked down, unable to look at the man in the face, hoping he wasn’t blushing too much.

After a few moments with no answer, Dean looked at Benny, who in return was looking at him with a face Dean didn’t know how to read.

_“You want to know what I do?” Benny asks in a sultry voice as he pats his lap. “Come sit over here so papa can show you.”_

Dean cursed himself and his damn overproductive imagination for the fourth time that evening.

Benny seemed to remember he had been asked a question. “No job right now, got enough money to not have to worry ‘bout that for a time” he answered, shrugging. Dean could tell he was lying. “Why do you ask?”

Dean felt more blood come to his cheeks. “Just curiosity. It’s been two weeks and I didn’t know.”

Benny hummed and Dean hoped he had bought it. “And you? You leave every morning so I suppose you have one, but I don’t know what it is.”

“I’m a mechanic. I work mostly with cars (and I’m very good at it, let me tell you), but can fix most things if they aren’t too fucked up.”

“How much do you ask for a job? Got a few things that might need fixing.”

_Oh, I think we both know of a far more enjoyable form of payment than money._

“For you? Free.” At Benny’s mildly surprised face, he added: “Hey, we’re friends, right?”

Benny showed that smile that made Dean lose coherent thought. “But I’d have to do something for you in return, right?”

“Nah, I enjoy doing that kind of stuff.”

Benny shifted a few centimeters closer. “Alright, but if there is _anything_ I can do for you, “he said, purposefully stressing the ‘anything’, and this time Dean was 60% it wasn’t his imagination, “you tell me, OK?”

Dean inhaled sharply. “Of course.” Benny went back into his own space, a pleased smile in his face.

When the object of his fantasies left, Dean went straight to take _another_ cold shower. If only the dude knew what he did to him.

 

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

 

Dean frowned at the screen of his laptop, an unpleasant feeling in his gut in response to what he saw. There was a new video of Vic, only three days old, which meant it had been four, five days at most since Benny had fucked the guy. He had been Dean’s neighbor for three weeks and a half.

Dean watched as Vic, Benny fingered and rimmed the guy, who moaned and put a hand on the back of Benny’s head to push him deeper, and later pounded into him with his big dick, occasionally giving him hot, wild kisses.

For some reason it did nothing for Dean. He knew it was hot, very, very hot, but he didn’t like it. He closed it and started looking for another one, but in less than a minute he shut the PC and went to take a shower, frustrated.

He leaned against the shower screen as cold water fell on him and cleared his mind. Truth was, he knew why he hadn’t liked the video. He was jealous, for the same reason his dreams were becoming less of Benny using him as a sex toy and more of kissing, holding and Dean feeling loved and protected.

 He had fallen in love and had no idea what to do about it.

He called Benny and told him he had to be out until late in the evening, so they couldn’t meet that day. Next time, he said he was very sick and said he didn’t want to pass it on to Benny, no matter how much he insisted on going to check on him, and so on.

Four days later, he knocked to Benny’s door, deciding to go back to their routine. He couldn’t be stupidly scared forever.

OK, so he had fallen in love with the guy. He would face it as he faced all his crushes: let his natural charm work its magic. He couldn’t forget that video, but, being rational, that was only Benny’s job, he (probably, hopefully) had no romantic attachment to that gorgeous man who had been begging to be allowed to come, nor to none of the others.

Benny’s smile was wider than usual when he opened the door. “Missed you, brother. Come in, got something real good for you today. Had a feeling you might come.”

If Benny noticed the higher than usual level of awkwardness on Dean, he didn’t comment on it. Instead, he showed him excitedly the Louisiana dish that apparently was very special because this, this and that. In short, it was Benny’s family’s special recipe and now he was sharing it with Dean.

“Only for the best of people,” Benny announced, beaming as he put the food before Dean, “you’re officially in that list.” Dean felt a very warmth feeling on the inside, because of both the words and the smile. He wished he could see that smile all day, every day.

The first bite had him moaning. By the time he had eaten half of it, he was seriously considering chaining Benny to his kitchen. He told him so. The other laughed.

“You’d enjoy having me chained and at your service, wouldn’t you?” He asked smirking.

_Both of Benny’s hands are tied to the headboard, but despite his unfavorable situation, he keeps smiling cockily. “You tell me to call you master, but you still haven’t done anything to give me a reason to.” “Oh, I’ll give you reason, big guy” Dean whispers while he caresses the leather whip._

Then they were on the couch again. Dean had _really_ missed hanging out with Benny, he realized, looking at him with a somewhat dreamy grin on his lips.

“Hey brother, noticed you been staring at me an awful lot since the beginning. Maybe you had seen me somewhere else?” Benny asked suddenly with an obviously faked casual tone.

_Shit! He knows._

“N- No, probably it’s just y-your imagination. Must be because you like people watching you” Dean said trying to hide his nervous stuttering. Then he realized his mistake.

Benny looked at him with a knowing smirk and a raised eyebrow. “And how do you know I like people watching me?” He sounded amused, and Dean was half-sure he was using his sex voice.

“…” Dean struggled desperately to find something to say, but all he managed was to get red as a tomato. Benny shifted closer to him.

“’Cause, you know” he continued, now definitely with his sex voice and leaning more and more into Dean’s personal space. “’s entirely possible you saw me before we met. Especially if you watch _certain_ kinds of videos on _certain_ websites for people who like _certain_ things.” Now he was barely whispering, his lips almost brushing Dean’s, and looking at him straight in the eye. “Tell me, darlin’, do you like those things?”

The man was utterly unable to form a coherent sentence. He just made some strange noises in a futile attempt to deny what Benny had said.

He jumped on his spot when he felt Benny’s warm and gentle hands on either side of his face, the thumbs gently caressing his cheeks. He shhh’d at a panicking Dean and closed that little gap between them, pressing their lips together.

It was a mere touch of lips, a chaste kiss. There was no tongue, no teeth, only lips moving against his. Dean didn’t know what to do, but he started to shyly reciprocate and rested his hand on Benny’s shoulder. His heartbeat was alarmingly high. Far too soon for his liking, it was over.

“If you’re like this from just that, I can’t imagine how ravishing you’ll look when I’m done with you” Benny said with a low laugh, pressing his forehead against Dean’s.

Dean tried to return the smile, but it turned out too shaky for his liking. His heartbeat hadn’t gotten any slower, and his breathing was at the same speed. He wasn’t ready for this, not yet at least. He didn’t know if he wanted to throw himself at Benny or to run away and never stop. It would be hard to run away though, because Benny’s hands were now on his back, holding him in place.

He got more and more nervous until, by the time he realized what he was doing, he had pushed Benny away, might or might not have punched him and fled the house. When he was back on rational thought, he had just firmly shut the door of his apartment, back against it and heartbeat loud on his ears.

He looked at the floor wide-eyed, realization striking him. He had ruined it, wrecked it all. He had been so close to it- No, he had _reached_ it- and his fucking gay panic had had to kick in and make him _attack_ the man he was in love with. Now he would be lucky if he ever spoke to him again.

His heart skipped a beat (it was having a bad day) when someone knocked the door. It could only be Benny.

“Dean” he called. “Dean! Please open the door, I know you’re in there. ‘m not angry.”

 How could he be so good? He kept trying to talk to him for about five minutes, all of which Dean spent looking down, ignoring the man at the other side and unable to move. Eventually, the knocking stopped.

“Dean, I know you’re blaming yourself right now, but listen to me, there were a hundred better ways for me to approach the subject. Gonna leave you alone now, but whenever you feel ready to talk ‘bout it, no matter if it’s an hour or a year, I’ll be there, OK?”

He heard him walk away and slipped down towards the floor. He breathed deeply, trying to calm his already slowing heart. Despite how awful he was feeling, a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. Benny wasn’t angry with him. He didn’t understand, but he was very, very thankful the he was the best human being on Earth. It looked like he still did have a chance, after all.

Ten minutes later he sighed and stood up. Sitting there thinking about how much he had fucked up and self-pitying would lead him nowhere. He was ready to go talk to Benny, but when he found himself at the door, all his determination flew out the window and he went back to hiding in safe space.

The next three hours were more of the same: Decide to man up, get scared, repeat.

Finally he managed to knock on the door before running away; there was no going back now. For a few agonizing seconds he stood there, trying to remember how to breathe, which was useless because he forgot again when the door opened. He felt a pang of guilt when he saw the purple just below Benny’s eye, and the wide, genuinely happy smile on his face did nothing but sharpen it.

They sat in the couch silently. Dean was very awkwardly aware of Benny looking at him, waiting for him to put order to his thoughts and be the first one to speak, without rushing him.

“I’m sorry,” Dean blurted out. “about the punch, and for running away like a fucking five years old.” He had been thinking what to say to him all afternoon, but he had forgotten all of it. An apology seemed the most appropriate thing however.

“Don’t worry ‘bout that” the other answered calmly. “Seen worse and, as I said before, I wasn’t as smooth as I wish I had been.”

“Still, it was wrong. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“Dean,” Benny called, “please look at me. This isn’t a conversation you should have looking down.”

He was right, of course. Dean closed his eyes, took a deep breath, counted to ten and looked up. Benny seemed pleased.

“I’m here to listen. Whatever you need to say, want to say, you can tell me. And if there’s something you don’t want to, ‘m not gonna force you to tell me.  Just vent.”

Dean closed his eyes again, and when he opened them he felt much calmer. “Well, there isn’t too much to tell, really. No tragic backstory. Some months ago I realized I was into guys as well as girls, shut myself in the closet and watched lots of porn. When you kissed me earlier I panicked and reacted worse than I should. And that’s it.”

Benny nodded. “I see. And why did you get in the closet? Afraid your family won’t accept you?” He sounded concerned. Dean made an indignant noise and Benny raised his hands defensively. “Hey, I know you love your family and won’t stand any insult to them, but it is a possibility. Wouldn’t be the first time I hear of a good family turning on someone.”

Dean crossed his arms. It had bothered him, but he understood it was a legitimate concern. “No, my family is OK with it. They have never treated anyone badly for that, and I know they would love me just the same. And my friends would too.”

“Then why are you afraid?”

“I… I don’t know. I just am. I guess I fear they would treat me differently than they do, maybe. I don’t want them to stop joking with certain things just because they think it would bother me and things like that.” He sighed. “I suppose I just need a bit more of time to fully accept it myself, you know?”

“Of course. It’s not the same for everyone, and if you feel you need more time, it’s completely understandable.”

Dean felt relief flow through him. He had feared that maybe Benny would look down on him, believe he was a coward ashamed of himself and others like him. Obviously, he needn’t worry. They remained silent a couple of minutes, but now it wasn’t awkward at all.

“Anything else you want to tell me? ‘cause, you know, it looks like you watch my videos.” Benny asked then.

Dean’s cheeks turned a bright red. “About that…” He covered his eyes with one hand. “Oh, God.” He heard Benny laugh. “You son of a bitch, it’s not funny!” The laughter got louder. “You want me to talk or to go?” He put the hand away to see Benny, now not laughing but still looking amused. Well, the sooner he said it, the better.

“Yes, I watch your videos, OK? You’re the hottest guy I’ve ever seen.” Benny seemed pleased to hear that. “You should do more BDSM, by the way. So, as I was saying, you’re my favorite porn actor. And then what happens? My favorite porn actor moves next door. It was confusing. I mean, first time I saw you I didn’t know if I wanted to flee and literally hide in my closet or kidnap you and tie you up to my bed (it’s an offer that will never go down, just so you know). And now I’ve fallen in love with you and I can’t even watch the new videos because I get jealous. Isn’t it great?” He said sarcastically.

Benny’s mouth dropped. “ _Fallen in love_?” He asked, surprised.

Dean almost looked down, but no, he had already said it and he wasn’t ashamed of that. “Yes, I am in love with you. I understand that thing earlier wasn’t anything serious, and I accept it.”

 “Dean, are you sure you’re not mixing up love and lust?” Benny asked, sounding hopeful.

“I am sure” Dean answered without a hint of doubt in his voice. “What I feel for you now is different than in the beginning. It’s not the first time I’ve been in love, I kn-“

Before he could finish, the big bear of a man that was Benny had jumped on him, forcing him on his back. Benny was spread on top of him, kissing him. This one wasn’t like their first kiss: that one had been chaste, just to test the waters. This one, however, was wild and passionate. Benny’s teeth bit his lips, his tongue went exploring his mouth.

“I love you too, Dean” Benny said before going down for another one. “You had me by your feet in less than a week. You don’t know how many nights I have thought of you.” Dean blushed, understanding what that meant.

“Really? You mean it?” He asked when Benny calmed down a bit.

“Of course! You’re wonderful” he answered with a grin. A thought seemed to go through his head. “Want me to quit my job?”

“What?”

“You said you got jealous, right? Suppose it’s for the video from last week. If it helps, those men mean nothing to me, Dean. Most of them are nice and I get along with them, but in the end it’s just a pleasurable way of getting money. But I understand if you’re not willing to let me fuck other guys, not everyone is made for that kind of relationship.”

Dean looked at him open-mouthed. “You serious?”

“’Course I am! You’re more important to me than that job. I know how to do other things other than fucking, you know.”

“Like what?” Dean asked, curiosity making him forget everything else for a moment.

“I was a sailor before.”

_“Captain Lafitte, you called for me, sir?” “Affirmative, Winchester. You see, I think you’ve been very stressed lately. You should relax and let me take care of you for a while...”_

“I don’t mind as long as you dress like a captain in your next video” Dean said excitedly.

Benny looked puzzled for a second, but soon he was laughing. “Sure thing, darlin’. You sure you don’t mind?”

“Well, I don’t _like_ it if that’s what you’re asking, but as long as you don’t get romantically involved with anyone else, I don’t really mind either.”

Benny decided it had been too long since he last kissed Dean. He kissed him just as passionately as he had before. “Will worry” Kiss. “’bout that” Bit on the neck. “Later.” Kiss on the bite mark.

Dean gasped at the flow of sensations the man gave him. He grabbed a fistful of Benny’s hair and forced him up to his face so he could kiss him again, then allowed him to go back to his neck.

“Fiery, aren’t we?” Benny asked when Dean’s hand found its way under Benny’s shirt and scraped his back in response to a particularly rough bite on his nipple. Dean wondered when their t-shirts had gone off.

“You love this, don’t you?” Benny asked in a rough voice that went directly to Dean’s groin. “You been dreaming of this for weeks, wondering how it would feel to be my little toy, my little slut. I can imagine it, you, lying on your bed, jacking off so beautifully after watching me on the screen, wondering if you should finger yourself, but deciding only my cock would satisfy you. You’re wishing to have my cock up your cute lil’ ass, aren’t you? Or maybe you want to fuck my mouth first, feel my lips around your cock and my tongue teasing you ‘til you’re sobbing and begging?”

Dean moaned, sure that he would come only from Benny’s voice. His hands were wandering lower and lower, and now they were pressed between Dean’s ass and the sofa, squeezing him.

“Ah!” He screamed when Benny’s hand went inside his trousers and boxers, coming into direct contact with his ass. “Don’t do that!”

Benny was off him as soon as the words were said, an anxious look on his face. “Did I do something wrong? You don’t like dirty talking? Said too much?”

“Calm down. It was just going too quickly for me. Just came out of the closet, remember? I don’t think I’m ready for going under trousers yet. You don’t mind, do you?”

Benny shook his head and positioned himself over Dean and kissing him again. “Whatever you want, darlin’.”

Dean grinned and put his hand on Benny’s nape. “That sounds good”, he said before pulling him down for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are appreciated as well as pointing out mistakes. I know that a fic like this MUST have at least one explicit scene but I don't think I'm ready to write that, so someday I'll post a second chapter of PWP :)


	2. Chapter 2

Benny was sitting on the couch, happily absorbed into a book. He was about to finish the sixth chapter when he felt arms surrounding his neck from behind and a hot breath on his ear.

“Benny, feeling horny.” Dean muttered, giving a small bite into his ear. “Want you, now.”

Benny rolled his eyes and smirked. “You feel horny all the time, sugar. I like doing things other than fucking, you know. Sometimes I think you want me only for my body.” Despite his words, he had closed the book and was more than ready to get into action.

“Of course I want you only for your body. What else are you good for?” Dean asked, trying to sound completely serious but failing, laughter very clear in his words. “And that’s an accusation that can go both ways. You being out of the bedroom is a cosmic disaster, I’m just trying to get the universe back to its natural order.”

Benny laughed and grabbed Dean’s hand, giving the palm a quick kiss before taking a finger in his mouth and licking it like he would be licking something else very soon. “You got five minutes to get ready” he said in a husky voice.

As soon as the words were said Dean was off him and running towards the bedroom of their now shared apartment. Benny laughed some more and closed his eyes, counting and feeling himself begin to grow hard under his clothes. Five minutes couldn’t pass soon enough.

Finally the agonizingly slow wait was over and he may or may not have tripped over his own feet on his way to Dean, so fast he was going. He opened the door and was delighted to see Dean gloriously naked, sitting on a corner of the bed with his back towards the door, his pert ass visible and making Benny’s mouth water. He was deeply concentrated in a paper sheet so he didn’t notice he wasn’t alone on the room anymore.

Benny silently got his clothes off and put them into the floor, joining Dean’s. He walked slowly and quietly, approaching Dean, who still hadn’t noticed him, and looked at the sheet over his shoulder.

“I think I told you to be ready. Does this look ready to you?” He asked suddenly. Dean turned around quickly, startled. Once the fleeting surprise was gone, he pouted.

“But it’s very hard to choose” he complained. “There are so many things I want to do.”

“If only you were a normal person and let these things happen on their own, I would already be sucking your dick” Benny replied, getting the paper from Dean and giving it a better look. Dean pouted again.

“But I saw you doing all of these things! I had a lot of ideas before we even got together.”

“OK, let see what we got in here…” Benny muttered to himself, looking at the list in which about half the lines were crossed out. “Bondage’s done, daddy kink’s done, done, done, done… Do you feel like… this one? Can’t believe we haven’t done that one yet.”

Dean nodded immediately. “Count me in.”

Benny put the paper sheet on the bedside table. “Safeword’s the same than last time, right?” He asked rolling his eyes.

Dean nodded again. “’I’m being serious you son of a bitch’.” And as soon as he said those words, he lost any control over the situation he had.

Big and strong hands grabbed his arms and effortlessly manhandled him to lie on his back on the bed. Benny positioned himself on top, his hands now on each of Dean’s wrist on either side of his head, putting just a little too much pressure, ensuring perfectly visible bruises in a few hours. Blood instantly started flowing to his groin at the idea.

“Now you’re gonna to be a good little boy and do all I ask of you, aren’t you?” Benny drawled from above with a superior smirk.

Dean grinned back. “Fuck you.”

The pressure grew and the smirk widened. “I’m gonna be nice and ask again: You’re gonna do all I want, aren’t you?”

Dean fought against the hold. “Make me” he challenged. He may want Benny to make him submit, but where was the fun in just letting him without any sort of fight?

Benny freed his right hand and quickly slapped him twice, and then both of Dean’s hands were pinned by a single one of Benny’s, leaving the other one free to roam his body. “Oh, you don’t know how much you’re gonna regret saying that” he whispered. Dean was sure ‘regret’ wasn’t what he would be feeling.

He was about to make a witty comeback when Benny grabbed him roughly by his hair and pulled him up into a kiss that was all intruding tongue and sharp teeth, a show of dominance more than a proper kiss. Dean moaned when he tasted his own blood.

Benny pushed him down to the pillow again and proceeded briefly with his jawline before continuing with his neck. There he delayed some more, kissing, sucking, licking and biting all of it until it was completely covered in hickeys. He admired his work for a moment and then decided that it wasn’t enough, beginning a second onslaught. Dean yelped with both pain and arousal when Benny gave a really rough, open-jawed bit to the left side of his neck.

All the while, his hand had been mistreating Dean’s nipples, teasing and squeezing them harshly, leaving nail marks. When he had had enough fun with the neck, he went down to the currently unattended nipple. He nibbled on it slowly, circled it with his tongue and took it in his mouth, sucking.

Then Dean’s lust-clouded mind remembered that he was supposed to be struggling for dominance. He considered just letting Benny play with him all he wanted, but decided it’d get more interesting if he prompted him with some more resistance. He gritted his teeth and, in a moment when Benny got distracted and loosened his grip, he broke his hands free and incorporated, pushing a startled Benny up with him.

He took advantage of his boyfriend’s brief surprise to tackle him and push him down. However, Benny recovered sooner than expected and began struggling before he had had a chance to overpower him. He cursed as he lost and was roughly turned over with his face pressed against the mattress and his hands awkwardly pinned on his back. He tried to fight but Benny was too heavy to move his arms.

“Was gonna be nice to you” Benny growled on his ear, “was gonna have a bit more of fun and then suck your cock, make you come before rimming you. You would’ve come two more times before I finally fucked you. But I see you don’t want that.”

Dean whimpered. “Benny, please, I’m sorry.”

“Too late” was the grunted answer. Benny raised his hips a little, but only to give his hand enough space to fondle Dean’s ass before slapping it. Dean hid his face in the mattress to muffle his yelp, but Benny grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up. “I wanna hear all your pretty noises. Understood?” Dean nodded as much as he could, but that wasn’t enough of an answer. Benny tightened his hold. “Understood?!”

“Yes! Yes, I understand, sir!”

Benny smirked slightly. “Good little slut.” He kissed the back of Dean’s neck swiftly before shifting to sit on the bed, manhandling the other to be spread out on his lap. His left hand kept Dean in place while his other one came down quickly, slapping his ass and leaving a red mark. He slapped it again quickly, before Dean had time to recover, his grin growing wider and wider the more Dean kept yelping, slapping again and again and again.

A while after he had lost count of the slaps (he had stopped counting at thirty-five, less than half of it) he stopped, caressing the red, sore, sensitive skin, and at that point that wasn’t any better than more slapping. “You’re such a bitch, Dean. Look at how hard you are, you love being punished more than anyone I have ever met, and that’s quite something coming from me. You dirty, filthy whore.”

Dean moaned. “Yes, I’m a whore! I’m your whore!”

Benny chuckled. “Of course you are. Mine, only mine. Now, what do you want, whore?”

“I want you to fuck me” Dean panted.

Benny feigned thinking about it. “I dunno, Dean. ’m not sure you’ve been punished enough.”

“Please, sir! I’ll do whatever you want!” Dean begged breathlessly.

Benny chuckled again. “Well, there’s no way I can say no to such pretty begging, is there? I love it when you ask so nicely.”

He reached for the lube on the bedside table. He opened it and put a generous amount on his fingers before starting to rub them against Dean’s asshole. Dean groaned in pain each time he touched his abused butt cheeks, so he made sure to do it as often as he could.

Finally he slid one finger inside up to the first knuckle. He started moving it and out, twisting it, getting deeper, opening the asshole as much as he could. And he didn’t even get close to Dean’s pleasure point. Dean grunted and tried to push back into the finger, get some contact, but all he managed was Benny’s finger stop moving.

Benny glared at him. “Stay still or you won’t like the consequences” he warned. Dean went still immediately.

Nodding, Benny went back to work, adding a second finger and starting to scissor them inside Dean. Every now and then he would brush them against Dean’s prostate, but only enough to make the process agonizing to him. He added the third and eventually fourth finger. After a seemingly endless wait, he took the fingers out and manhandled Dean to his previous position lying on his stomach and got on top of him.

He licked and bit his ear. “You ready for me, darlin’?”

“Yes, yes, yes. Always ready for you, Benny.”

“That’s right, always so eager to have my cock in that little, tight, beautiful ass of yours.” He kissed his neck and incorporated. Dean mourned the loss the firm chest against his back.

He sighed in relief when he felt the head of Benny’s cock start to slide in him. He had thought Benny would be teasing him all day, it certainly wouldn’t be the first time he did. His relief was short-lived though, because Benny didn’t move any more than that. Dean bit his lip and closed his eyes, counting to ten, twenty, thirty. When two full minutes had passed by and nothing happened, he thought ‘fuck it’ and moved his hips backwards, making Benny’s dick get deeper.

Instantly Benny’s hands moved to his hips, putting them back were they had been and holding him still. His fingers dug deep into his flesh, doubtlessly leaving yet another set of bruises.

Benny’s smirk grew the more he saw Dean growing desperate. He wasn’t much better himself: Right then there was nothing he wanted more than to fully slide inside and fuck his gorgeous boyfriend, except making him suffer a bit, watch him struggle to not squirm. Finally, when he deemed they had both waited enough, he went fully in without any warning. Dean gasped and, after barely a second, he went almost fully out and thrust in again.

“Benny!”

He set the most brutal pace he could, grunting and panting. One of his arms surrounded Dean’s hip, pushing him closer to get deeper and his other one did the same with his neck to push him up into another rough kiss. He hid his face in Dean’s shoulder and bit on the flesh, drawing more lovely yelps from him. His hand squeezed Dean’s testicles, earning a half-pained half-aroused yell from him before taking hold of his dick, which fucked his fist as Dean’s body was pushed back and forth by Benny’s thrusts.

“Fuck, Dean, you feel so damn good” Benny moaned.

“B-Benny! I-I’m going to-!”

“Go ahead, darlin’”

A few thrusts later, Benny felt Dean shake and his asshole tighten around his dick, accompanied by a scream as he reached orgasm and came, his semen covering all his chest. Benny grunted, started thrusting even harder and swept his hand through Dean’s chest, collecting the come and put it before Dean, who started licking the semen off. The feeling of the hot and wet tongue between his fingers, along with the increased tightness and Dean’s beautiful panting was enough to send Benny over the edge too. Grunting, he got out, stroked himself once and came all over Dean’s back.

He let Dean go and the younger man fell into the mattress, gasping. He fell just by his side, gasping as well. When he had caught his breath he reluctantly got out of the bed and went into the bathroom, returning soon with a wet towel. He cleaned Dean’s back and turned him around to clean his chest too. Then he threw the towel into the floor and cuddled Dean, kissing his forehead.

“Are you alright? Did I overdo it?”

Dean hummed. “It was perfect. I think I want to repeat that one.” He pressed himself closer to Benny’s chest, relaxing as he listened to his heartbeat. Benny kissed his scalp and relaxed, simply enjoying the other’s presence.

“Benny?”  Dean said after a few minutes.

“Hmmm? What’s it, darlin’?”

Dean shifted away to be able to look at his face, but shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

“’m sure it’s not nothing. C’mon, tell me what’s on your mind.”

Dean bit his lip. “It’s nothing important. It’s just… Has someone ever wanted something with you? I mean from your videos, has someone asked for more than the sex?”

Benny thought about it for a moment. “Well, most actors are just like me in that sense: They fuck me but they keep their personal lives separate. A couple times there was some interest in something more, but it never got anywhere. However, I also used to fuck many fans, and many of those did want something serious.” He noticed the look on Dean’s face. “Awww, you jealous, sugar? Don’t worry ‘bout it, you know it’s just the videos now. Since I met you I’ve been turning down everyone who wanted something unrecorded.”

Dean nodded. “I know, and I know you wouldn’t cheat on me that way. But still, I don’t like it. I want them to know you belong to me.”

Benny raised an eyebrow. “And how are you gonna do that?”

Dean grinned. “I want to be on your next video. Tell them that the gorgeous man by your side is your owner.”

Benny inhaled sharply. He had thought about it before but never seriously considered it, but now Dean was the one proposing the idea and the thought of him being possessive that way was very arousing. Not to mention showing Dean to the world and let them know he was Benny’s, as if just the idea of Dean wanting to be in a video with him wasn’t exciting enough.

“Dean, you better be serious ‘bout that” he grunted, “’cause I’m not sure I’m gonna let you walk away from this one.”

Dean’s grin widened and leaned in for a kiss. “Who says I’m planning on walking away?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as I said, here's the porn! I hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated as well as pointing out mistakes. I know that a fic like this MUST have at least one explicit scene but I don't think I'm ready to write that, so someday I'll post a second chapter of PWP :)


End file.
